Forbidden Love
by Rosalinda27
Summary: A half-dwarf, half-elf girl, named Rosa, who lives in Rivendell and meets Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Many adventures ensure. Fili/OC, Kili/OC Rated M for some smut late on in chapters
1. Introduction

This is the start of a new fan-fic about The Hobbit, specifically revolving around Fili and Kili.

*Disclaimer* I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters, only my OC.

* * *

As I stared around, I realised this was it. All the previous experiences had been leading up to this very moment, this insane, jubilant

moment. I looked at all the smiling faces, the faces of my family, my new family and my people. This moment would change things

forever. God, it was scary. This realisation that after this moment, nothing would be the same. I hesitated. Hesitated with my answer

stuck in my throat, as I looked around at all the familiar faces. Then, I focused. On _him. _The man waiting for my answer. Looking into

those eyes, that face that knew my soul, the one person who could truly see me, I believed. In someone other than me. His quiet

confidence allowed me to regain some control over my thoughts. I knew then, I had the answer and everything would be alright.

But first, I need to go back to the beginning. To explain who I am and how I got to this very life-altering moment. It certainly wasn't

the first moment and I had no doubt it would be the last, but it was the most vivid and challenging moment. My name is Rosa. I am a

daughter of the House of Durin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would love and appreciate reviews. Please be kind as I haven't written a fan fic for a long time and have only just started getting back into it. I hope you enjoyed the story :)


	2. I Spy With My Little Eye

It is very rare to have a Daughter of Durin. Sons of Durin, yes. Daughters, not so much. Not any that get written into the history books of our people anyway. I should make it clear, that I discovered quite by accident I was part of the Durin line. It was a remarkable discovery for a few people in fact. Nevertheless, I am a Daughter of Durin and I ended up on some interesting adventures to say the least. This is the story of how I met my family, had some adventures and fell in love. Isn't that always the way? Girl goes on an adventure, meets a boy, falls in love with him, etc. It was not without desperately trying to avoid love, might I add. I had already been burned once before with that brush and was trying to avoid love like it was the plague. Alas, that's often when it rears its head and bites you on the butt. Karma, fate, destiny. Whatever. All I know is, I was avoiding love and love was intent on finding me.

To those of you who are aware, the King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, was trying to reclaim Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, for his people. He had a company of twelve dwarves, one hobbit and one wizard, who had been accompanying him on his quest. Now, I did not know much about the quest, or what troubles they had come across, as I had been living in Rivendell for much of my life. (You must remember I had no clue at this point I was a Daughter of Durin.) Therefore, my story starts with the company, when they had arrived at Rivendell.

I was sitting outside, reading a book about Dwarvish magic (very old and _very _rare) when suddenly Lord Elrond had rushed off with a hunting group, yelling something about Orcs and close to our border and "Stay _here_ Rosa," as he galloped off. I wasn't paying attention, seeming how I had just got to the section about runic spells and how they were used for a dwarf's purpose. I looked up and waved goodbye to the man who had adopted me, and then settled back into reading my book. "It's a simple levitating spell," I whispered to myself, "so why won't you bloody lift?", looking at the stone in front of me, clearly still on the ground. I sighed, and then whispered the words again. Still no movement. Frustrated with my lack of magic, I used the elvish word for lift. Lo and behold, stone floating in the air. I shook my head. "Hating dwarvish magic", I grumbled to no one in particular.

Lifting my head up from the ground, I sensed a stillness in the air, one that had only just appeared. There was something in Imladris, something or someone, not normally here. I looked over at the entrance bridge and saw a group of smallish people, walking towards the main courtyard, looking around wildly at their surroundings. "Dwarves", I breathed. Real life freaking dwarves. Now I knew already that I was half-dwarf. The other half was elf. Being surrounded by elves for most of my life, I had no issue with how to behave or talk appropriately for my elf side. It was my dwarf side that stuck out in Rivendell, my stubbornness trait earning me more than a few glares. But seeing dwarves for the first time was an experience. I realised the way I walked was natural. I have always struggled to be graceful like an elf. I can attempt it occasionally, but it is not natural for me. Walking with a purpose and looking intimidating, now that I was skilled at. And all these dwarves walking into the courtyard had that down pact. Except for the tiny man in the middle of the group. I wasn't even sure if he was a dwarf! But more on him later.

So these dwarves have entered Rivendell and I'm standing, just gaping with my mouth open like an idiot on the other side of courtyard where they can't see me, and wondering when is Elrond coming back to sort this out. As I'm waiting, Lindir and Gandalf the Grey start talking, and I can hear that Gandalf wants to know where Elrond is. "Get in line, Gandalf," I mutter and Lindir looks over towards my voice and spots me. *Shit, shit, shit* He just narrows his eyes and then turns back towards Gandalf to say something, when an elf horn rings out. *Finally* Elrond is coming down the path and leaps of his horse to exchange pleasantries with Gandalf. "Hurry up!" I mutter. All I want to know is if the dwarves will be staying so I can meet them. Surely Elrond would not deny me that. Elrond turns to the dwarf party, offering them food and shelter. It is agreed, that even though the dwarves do not trust elves, they will happily stay for food. "Yes, yes, yes," I yip quietly to myself. Guess who's going to meet dwarves for the first time. As the dwarves move off to get clean before dinner, Elrond looks towards my hiding place, shakes his head and then points to my room. The look is clearly get-to-your-room-so-we-can-talk-about-eavesdropping-again. I sigh. Yet another lecture, but it will be so worth it if I can get to that dinner.


	3. Puzzles and Greetings

I race back to my room and quickly wash my face, to suggest that, no, I had not been outside listening. Tis a useless gesture when Elrond is involved, but I was hoping that I could get away with it.

"Rosa," comes from the other side of my door.

"Yessum," I reply.

Elrond walked into my room, shutting the door behind him and coming to stand behind me as I sat in front of my mirror, brushing my hair.

"You got back here quickly…" states Elrond. I look at him, giving him a wide, doe-eye innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I answered.

"Uh huh." Pause. "What have I said about eavesdropping?" he asked.

"Probably something along the lines of 'don't do it, it's rude' and 'how would you like it if someone listened to your private conversations'", I answered. "But it wasn't really private! You basically invited them to stay. All of Rivendell will know! So, it doesn't matter that I was listening, does it?" *I wasn't really expecting a reply.*

Elrond just looked at me, studying me, as if I was a puzzle that needed figuring out. In some instances, I guess I was.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asked quietly.

"Can I?" me, just as quietly.

He sighed.

"You probably should," he muttered.

I cocked my head to one side, wondering at this.

"There's so much they could teach you and show you about being a dwarf. It'd give you a chance to learn about your heritage," he answered.

"Would I even be allowed to go on this venture of Thorin's?" I wondered aloud.

Elrond gave me another puzzled look. "I'm sure Gandalf would make it happen," he replied.

He turned, walked towards the door and then turned back to me. "Put the blue dress on for dinner. It brings out your eyes," he instructed. "See you at dinner."

I smiled to myself in the mirror. *I'm going to meet dwarves, I'm going to meet dwarves, I'm going to meet dwarves*

I put my blue dress on. It was a lovely long dress, that had short sleeves, and wrapped around my body, tying up at the side of my waist. It had a v-neck from the wrap that showed a hint of cleavage, and then skimmed the rest of my body. It was a present from Legolas, for one of my birthdays. Elrond had matched it with a beautiful necklace, made of mithril and set with one sapphire, sitting just about my breasts. It was truly the most majestic piece of jewellery I had ever owned and I treasured it. I decided to forgo shoes. It was easier to walk without them and climb over things when the situation arises for that sort of shenanigans. I left my room and walked down to the outside dining room. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I was walking, and along the way, I saw Joemiel.

He raised an eyebrow at my appearance. "You look nice," he commented.

"It's a rare occasion," I said, twirling around to make the dress flare.

Joemiel rolled his eyes. "Thank the stars for that," he replied.

I just looked at him.

"Dwarves can be very unpredictable," he stated.

I snorted.

"Oh yea," I said. "They must just have their routines for fun," I teased.

Joemiel smiled.

"You'll see," he said, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Soon we had arrived at the door that led to the outside dining room.

"You had better get in there, they've started dinner," he said.

I nodded, slightly terrified. *It's just dinner* I berated myself.

He squeezed my hand gently, then pushed open the door for me.

As I stepped through the door, I heard Elrond's voice greeting me, "Ah, at last my dear, I was wondering if you would get here before dessert."

I smiled at him, seeing the back of heads, making me feel a bit more confident.

"Well, in truth Elrond, by now you should know that I prefer my dessert to dinner. I was trying to skip the healthy foods," I replied, smiling.

As I had started to speak to him, my voice drew the attention of the dwarves and they all turned to stare at me.

"By my beard," a tall, bald-headed, intimidating dwarf stated, staring.

I just stood there, slightly unsure as all of them kept staring.

I went to open my mouth, but my gaze had fallen onto the two young prince brothers. My breath caught and all of my witty opening lines suddenly vanished into thin air, as I looked at them. The dark-haired one caught my gaze and held it. As I looked back at him, I could feel my brain shouting at me from somewhere in the back. *Say something, like your name, you ridiculous girl*

I dropped his gaze and blinked my eyes a couple of times, before looking back up at the group gathered, still staring at me.

"Allo, I'm Rosa," I announced, waving slightly.

The grand-fatherly dwarf looked at me.

"Rosa?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

He smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

Author's Note: So those of you who have read this before, will noticed I made some changes to the story. Those of you who are reading this for the first time, yay! Thank you :)


	4. Greetings Lead to Forgotten Breathing

Author's note: I am a terrible, terrible person. Real life has gotten in the way of me writing this, but I assure you, I shall have a chapter up at least once a week, if not more.

* * *

The grand-fatherly looking dwarf kept smiling at me, then turning to the tall, intimidating one, repeated, "Interesting."

"Aye," he breathed. "Very interesting."

I stood awkwardly, not sure why I was interesting, or if it was the circumstances that were interesting, or if the dwarves had just been starved of female company too long. Either way, apparently something was interesting and I was feeling awkward.

"Come, sit, darling," Elrond said, pointing to the seat that had appeared between the two youngest brothers of the group, situated across from the grand-fatherly dwarf, the tall dwarf and one other dwarf that I assumed to be Throin. As I walked over to the seat, heads twisted and turned, eyes watching me, following my every move. I sat down, feeling extremely awkward and nervous, feelings I was not used to considering I was in my own home, a place by its nature that is safe and secure. I looked up and there were numerous sets of eyes on me.

I looked towards Elrond, pleading with my eyes to get him to save me.

"Ah, dessert," he said and sure enough, dessert was being served around the table.

I leaned back, muttering "Thank the Green Lady," under my breath.

I heard two snickers, one coming from each side of me. Damn, I hadn't been as quiet as I thought.

"Here," said a voice, an arm coming in front of me to place a plate with a chocolate-caramel tart on it, in front of me. I looked up to see Joemiel.

"It's your favourite," he said, shrugging.

"Thanks, lovely," I reply, smiling. It is my favourite dessert.

He smiles back, then wanders back out of the dining room.

"That does look good," the dark-haired brother staring at my dessert. He raises his spoon, as if to taste it.

"If you touch my tart, I will hurt you," I growl.

He looks at me, mouth opened, apparently shocked.

I stare back, looking into those eyes that seem like melted chocolate.

There's a snort from my other side and then a voice pipes up, "Mother has always told you to leave other's food alone, Kili."

I turn towards the voice and find myself looking into blue eyes. I struggle, trying to place the colour. They seem almost like they are made from ice, except they radiate warmth at the same time. I start to lose myself in those eyes, my breath hitched in my chest.

"Are you ok?" the same voice asks. I nod. "Well, it's just, you've sort of stopped breathing," the voice continues.

Shit. I have stopped breathing, my body now screaming at me to take in some oxygen before I pass out. I close my eyes, and find I'm able to take in a breath. Then another. I open my eyes, and find ice-blues staring back in concern.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Just forgot to breathed. It happens sometimes."

He looked at me, puzzled, as if it was strange that someone had forgotten to breathe.

"Soooo, introductions then," said Elrond. I turn to look at my adoptive grandfather and the glance I get in return is quizzical.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea," says the grand-fatherly dwarf.

Elrond clears his throat and then proceeds, "Well, you already know _about_ Thorin, (pointing to the dwarf I had assumed earlier was Thorin), sitting next to him is Balin and Dwalin, after that there is Bori, Nori, and Ori, Oin and Gloin, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur, Bilbo the Hobbit, sitting on your right is Kili and on your left is Fili. Oh and of course, you know Gandalf," Elrond finishes off, tucking back into his dessert. My head had followed to look at each dwarf in turn as his name had been said. They were quite an interesting bunch to look at, and even if they hadn't had similar names, appearances were easy to spot to see who was family amongst them. I turned back to study both Balin and Dwalin. Something had seem familiar about them, but I couldn't quite place it.

Suddenly, a comment was being made about elves and food to me from Kili and I brought my attention back to him.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"I said, it's not often you see elves being concerned about their food and who touches it," he repeated, smiling, so I knew he was teasing.

"I like my desserts," I replied. "They're the best part of a meal."

"Clearly," he chuckled.

"I have to agree with my nephew on that statement," Thorin cut in. "That was not typical behaviour for an elf."

I shrugged.

"I'm known for my peculiar behaviour," I answer, focusing on Thorin. He didn't seem overly concerned that I was staring and just looked at me back. He certainly acted very regal and had this air about him that drew me in. I spotted the similarities between him and Kili, and a few between Thorin and Fili. To say that the Durin line of dwarves were a handsome lot, is an understatement.

I flushed, as all three seem to be looking at me and then at each other. I reminded myself to breathe and then finally, took a bite of my delectable desert. *Ohhh, heaven* It was perfect.

"Who did desert tonight?" I asked Elrond.

"Joemiel," he replied. "Which is probably the reason why there is only one chocolate-caramel tart that appeared at this table," he continued.

I blushed slightly and bowed my hair.

"Not my fault if he remembers tiny details," I whisper back.

"Hmmph," Elrond grunts.

"So is Rosa short for anything?" Balin asked me then.

"Rosalin," I answer, grateful for the new topic of conversation.

"Why shorten it?" Dwalin asked. "Do you not like your full name?"

"No, I do. It's just sometimes, I get sick of having to spell it properly for people, so I decided to shorten it. No one can really screw up spelling 'Rosa'." I answer.

Dwalin simply nodded and then went back to eating his dessert. I took the opportunity to study him.

He was quite tall for a dwarf, taller than Thorin and very muscular. The baldness of his head allowed the tattoos to been seen, and I noticed quite a few must have been battle tokens, as well as some of the ones that were on his hands and working up his arms. I looked closer, at one disappearing up his arm. It was the start of a rose, with a name under it, that I couldn't quite make out. Interesting choice for a male dwarf, to say the least.

As the dwarves made conversation with each other, I noticed they kept taking turns to look at me. Why, I could not fathom, but I was assuming if it was to see if I was taking an interest in their conversations. Which I was. Stories about being chased by Wargs and Orcs and ending up down the Hidden Tunnel is why they had landed here. Gandalf was also talking to Elrond in a very low voice.

"He holds a map, that holds a secret, that we cannot read," Gandalf was saying.

"Intriguing. I shall have a look at it tomorrow night, if Thorin agrees," replied Elrond.

He suddenly turned and glared at me, pointing at his own ears as he did so. I cocked my head to the side, and turned on my mega-watt charming smile that I used to disarm people. He simply frowned and gestured to Gandalf that they should both leave the room.

"What was that about?" I heard a little voice pipe up.

I turned to the hobbit.

"I'm afraid that was probably my fault, Mister Baggins, for eavesdropping," I answer, smiling. "_Apparently, _(I rolled my eyes) I have a penchant for it. Or a bad habit. Whichever term suits the most."

Bilbo looked at me and smiled.

"Will you get into trouble for it?" he asked.

"Probably," I replied, not too concerned. "But he's been giving me the same lecture for the last 3 years, so you'd think he'd just give up by now."

Balin chuckled.

"I feel like you must have been a handful when you were younger," his eyes twinkling as he looked at me.

"I wasn't that bad," I countered. "I was a perfect angel when I got my own way."

All the dwarves laughed at this.

"Aye, like most lasses, happiest when they get their own way," Bofur commented, chortling.

I nodded in agreement.

"If more people understood that, there would be fewer arguments in the world," I stated.

Kili then pulled my attention towards him.

"So, can I try your tart?" he asked, trying to be charming and succeeding.

I looked at him. Then sighed.

"Yes," I grumbled. "But you have to share it with your brother while I go see if Joemiel made any apple pies."

* * *

Another Author's Note: So the pronunciation is Ros-ar-lin. Also, please review! Thank you to all the wonderful people who have added my story as a favourite and/or are following! It makes me so excited. I promise I shall get the next chapter up this week.


	5. Tarts, Pies and Other Bites

** Authors note: **Ok, so I lied. I didn't update every week. I'm sorry! RL got in the way, in the form of study, work and a car accident. But now that that has all be sorted, I shall be updating a lot sooner. I also had a complete mind blank, so this is another filler chapter, with some tiny plot twisting. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Rosa got up from the table, seeking Joemiel to see if he had indeed, prepared any apple pies, another favourite dessert of hers. As she walked off, she could feel fourteen pairs of eyes on her back, following her out of the dining room. She chuckled to herself quietly, amused that for some reason, she could draw the attention of all the people sitting in the dining room.

Kili turned back to the tart sitting in front of him and took a spoonful of the deliciously sweet, gooey chocolate-caramel creation.

"Wow," he uttered. "This is incredible. Here," pushing the plate towards his brother, "try it."

Fili, hesitated, looking at the concoction of sweetness. "There is no way this can be good for a person," he muttered.

"It's not meant to be _good _or _healthy_, brother, it just needs to be delicious," Kili answered.

Fili raised an eyebrow, before taking a bite of the tart. "Yea, ok, that's good," he murmured.

"Told you," came the reply.

"It would want to be, Joemiel's been making them for the last three years," Elrond stated, walking back into the dining room. "Ah, I see she's left, good. I need to talk to you three," he said, pointing at Thorin, Balin and Dwalin.

"About her?" inquired Balin.

"Yes. I'm sure you already know why. It needs to be discussed," Elrond replied.

"Does she know?" Dwalin asked, softly.

"Not a clue," Elrond sighed.

"I've contemplated telling her, of course, but there never seems to be the time or a good opportunity," he continued.

"Is there such a thing as a good time?" Balin asked, not expecting a reply.

Meanwhile, Thorin was sitting quietly, brow furrowed in thought, looking between Balin, Dwalin and Elrond.

"Do you want her to come with us?" he asked.

"Yes," came Elrond's reply.

"Why?"

"It would be good for her to learn how to be a dwarf. There are things we can not show her, and even though she appears happy here, I know she would appreciate being out of Rivendell. Being amongst other dwarves. It's not that she's a problem, she can just be a bit, well a bit… um…" Elrond paused, searching for the right word, "… interesting, I guess. Or a bit headstrong…" he trailed off, hoping he hadn't caused any offense.

"Stubborn, you mean?" asked Balin, smiling.

"Yes," sighed Elrond.

Balin looked at Thorin. "It's your decision, since this is your quest," he stated.

Thorin looked thoughtful, decisions running through his mind.

"I'll ask her to come," he stated. "It would probably do her the world of good to be around her kin and to learn what dwarves are like."

"You won't tell her before you go, though?" asked Elrond.

"And give her the chance to kill you? Tempting as that is, no. You've looked after her all these years and I appreciate that. We'll tell her on the road. She can take her frustrations out then, away from here," Dwalin answered.

Elrond nodded.

"It's decided then."

Then, a voice pierced the room. "He has made apple pies and they're _lovveeelllyy_," Rosa exclaimed, bounding into the room.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "I'm fairly sure he would move mountains for her if she asked," he muttered.

Dwalin laughed. "Maybe we should take him with us, and he can slay the dragon. Do it on the pretense of protecting her," he chuckled.

Elrond merely glared.

Rosa spun across towards them, with the apple pies in tow. "One left for each of you," she stated, smiling.

"Did he not make more?" Elrond asked.

"Um, possibly. The answer is a bit delicate. He could have made more, but they seem to have all disappeared, if indeed he had made more," she replied, trying to worm her way out of the question.

The dwarves all looked at her in confusion.

"Translation," Elrond said, "she ate them all."

"Only four! They're tiny. Look at 'em! So cute and tiny. I had to test them and make sure they were fit for eating by guests," she explained.

Kili and Fili started chuckling, and as Rosa's blush grew across her face, the rest of the dwarves joined in with the laughter.

* * *

**AN: **I hoped you all enjoyed that! Please review, I love getting them. Also, thank you to all the people who have added me and/or the story as a favourite and are also following Forbidden Love and/or me!


	6. Unpredictable Behaviour

**A.N. **Thank you for being patient! Apparently if I put a time limit on myself, I don't want to do it. I've also been extremely busy with teaching and uni assignments lately. Please enjoy the chapter and I would love a review :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own by OC :)

* * *

The dwarves continued their laughter, it getting louder and louder as Rosa's blush grew redder.

"I like my sweets," her explanation sounding more like a justification for having eaten the majority of the apple pies.

As Rosa took her place back at the table, the laughter started to subside and the other elves moved in to play some music, leaving the main meal on the table. Elrond chose at the moment to have Gandalf and Thorin sit with him and discuss what had transpired and why the dwarves happened to be with Gandalf.

While Rosa was interested in knowing the why's of things, she knew she would find out later and decided to focus on the other dwarves around her, who were currently complaining about the lack of meat, the music and that the few saving graces were the sweets, her company and the fact that Kili mistook Dûrion for an elf-maiden. Rosa giggled quite a bit and mentally promised herself to never let Dûrion live the comment down, that he was as pretty as a girl elf.

With the complaints of the music being akin to funeral music *scuuuuse me?* Bofur decided he would liven things up a bit. At least, Rosa thought it was Bofur. While she was pondering over his name, he had started to sing and the rest of the dwarves were joining in, stamping and clapping and singing!

*Is this their unpredictable behaviour Joemiel was talking about?* she wondered.

Apparently, that was not the behaviour to be concerned about, compared to what came next. Food was being thrown around at each other, while they continued to sing. Rosa looked around, her expressions being mirrored by the other elves in the room. A gasp left her mouth when some food hit the statue that Lindir was standing in front of, and then a giggled followed, brought on by Elrond and Lindir's faces. Rosa put her face in her hands, half-amused and half-shocked by the antics of these dwarves and perplexed that she found it amusing to start off with.

Thorin just stared, noticing the girl was sort of amused and decided he would stop the antics there and then.

"Marnag" he commanded.

The dwarves immediately ceased, looking at their leader for the next instruction.

Thorin turned to Gandalf, looking for some sort of indication of where they were required to go.

"Perhaps, I could show the group where they'll be staying whilst here, Elrond?" came Rosa's voice.

"Excellent idea, child," Elrond replied.

With that agreed upon, Thorin nodded at his company, and Rosa stood up and motioned for them to all follow her.

* * *

Yep, it's a short chapter. Better then no chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Marnag = Stop**

* * *

I'm probably going to start writing this more for me, but I do hope you continue to enjoy it, if you choose to follow along :)


	7. Sometimes dwarves follow instructions

**Author's note: ****So I'm hoping you'll all forgive me for not updating quickly! Basically, if I put pressure on myself to do it, I can't seem to write. So, it's now turning into something I'm mainly doing for myself, but I'm also ecstatic when other people want to read it and review :)**

**You may have noticed that it has changed from first person to third. I'm going to stick with the third person, simply because it flows nicely.**

**Other than that, enjoy :)**

* * *

As they traipsed through Rivendell, Rosa was contemplating exactly what it was they were doing there. She also contemplated asking directly herself, bypassing Elrond and his tendency to edit. She snuck at peek at Thorin and decided against it. If she was meant to know, it would not be tonight.

"So, basically, these are your rooms. I'm afraid you'll have to share, so pick someone you like and can actually sleep next to, and then toss a coin for the rooms. Oh, except for this one. This is yours, Thorin", Rosa explained to the dwarves, gesturing at the rooms on either side of the hall they were standing in.

The one that was to be Thorin's, she had decided two seconds ago. In all fairness, it was the biggest room there, with a much comfier bed and a wonderful view of Imladris. She supposed, that him being from a king's line, to some extent, he should have the nicest room that was available. Although, he would still have to share.

"Thank you Rosa," Thorin replied, peering into the room. It did not escape his notice that the room she had presented as his, was quite lovely and considerably bigger than the rest.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it. Breakfast is pretty much on from when you get up, so don't worry about that. I might be able to swing it that there could be some form of meat for breakfast, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Other than that, enjoy your time here," Rosa smiled, hoping that they would stay for at least a few days and left the dwarves to their own devices.

"Fili, Kili, you'll share with me", Thorin stated, monitoring towards his nephews. "I don't need to tell the rest of you how to share rooms. Try and get some rest in this place. We'll see what the morning brings."

The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo nodded, and worked out who was sharing with who and which room they were having.

* * *

Rosa arrived back in her room, to find Lord Elrond sitting on the edge of the bed. She cocked her eyebrow, waiting for him to address whatever issues he was having.

"What do you think of the dwarves, my dear?" he questioned.

"Aside from throwing food around the dining table, they seem nice." she replied.

"I thought I saw you smiling at that?"

"I was. I was both amused and shocked. Though more amused by Lindir's face," she chuckled, remembering his look of horror and the struggle he had gone through not to roll his eyes at the dwarves.

"Yes," Elrond replied. "He was not happy about that."

"They're dwarves. Isn't that sort of the thing they do?" she queried.

"I was hoping they might have considered restraining themselves," Elrond answered.

Rosa snorted. "Let me know when that happens, ok?"

Elrond smiled in reply.

"Anything else?" Rosa asked, starting to take her jewellery off.

"Not right now," Elrond replied. "Rest up and sweet dreams, my dear. I feel tomorrow is going to be an interesting and exhausting day."

Rosa smiled. "I sure hope it's interesting," she answered quietly, her thoughts turning to the dwarves. Specifically a dwarf who made her stop breathing earlier that night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little bit of filler yes, but fillers help move the story along. It would be lovely if you feel like reviewing, they do tend to give me some incentive to keep writing. :)**


	8. Not Fair

**A.N. Firstly, apologies to everyone that this has taken so long. RL got in the way (I hate that) and I also suffered a bit of writer's block. This is short and probably more filler than anything but hey! It means I'm writing. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Fingers moved through her hair, stroking her head. They slowly moved down her body, skimming the side of her right breast, tracing a pattern across her stomach, moving down the side of her right hip, past her hip to the top of her thigh, and then back up to her stomach. The touch was so gentle, loving, warm. She smiled, half asleep, enjoying the caress. The fingers kept up their gentle touch, repeating the same pattern, familiar to her body. She opened her eyes. The morning dawn light, softly lit the room, outlining shapes that she had gotten used to over the years, and one more shape that she was slowly getting used to.

Golden hair shined in the dawn, the tips of it brushing her shoulder and mingling with her own ebony hair. She sighed, enjoying this touch. As she reached her hand up to touch his cheek, his head turned, catching her palm in a kiss. His lips were soft, gentle against her hand. She wanted more than just a kiss on the palm. She turned her head slightly, and noticing that she was fully awake now, he bent to kiss her on the lips. She closed her eyes, waiting expectantly. Softly, as if she was made out of precious stones, he kissed her. She kissed back, deepening the kiss, extending it, proving that she was not breakable. She needed more. She wanted more. She had to show him that more was acceptable. All the while, his fingers kept up their dance. Through her hair, down her breast, across her stomach, down the hips and back up. His pressure was becoming stronger too. It wasn't a subtle dance anymore, but a rhythmic trance, designed to induce desire. The best sort of dance, she thought.

As their kisses grew more forceful, his fingers started to change their ministrations. When he went past her breast, he grabbed the nipple and tweaked it. As his fingers moved across her stomach, his mouth went from kissing hers, to trailing kisses down her neck. While his fingers moved down to her hip, he sucked hard on the join between her neck and shoulder, making her gasp. His fingers ran across her right thigh, over her pubic mound, across to her left thigh and then back. As his fingers continued he whispered in her ear "one?" and she nodded. It was all the permission he need to start playing with her clit. Round and round in circles, rubbing softly and slowly building the pressure, his mouth trailing further down to catch a breast. Licking it, twirling his tongue around the nipple, continuing his touch on her clit, the combination was bringing her immense pleasure and she moaned, encouraging him to continue. His mouth trailed its way back up her neck, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Look at me," he urged, as he continued to build pleasure on her clit. She opened her eyes, to see -

* * *

A knock on the door jerked her awake, sitting upright in her bed with a wild, beating heart.

"My lady, it is breakfast time," Lindir called through the door. "I expect our guests shall be rising soon. We will see you out there."

Rosa collapsed back with a groan. "Thank you Lindir. I shan't be long." She remained motionless, struggling to regain her breathing, all the while remembering those deep lake blue eyes that had stared down at her in her dream. She sighed. She knew those eyes belonged to Fili. Today was going to be long, tortuous and possibly interesting.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked that. Please rate and review! I really do enjoy getting those. :)**


	9. Be nice internet peeps

This is basically addressing people (trolls) who can't be nice. I received a couple of reviews by **anon **(can't use your real name huh?) about a couple of my characters. Yes, I made a slight mistake with one of my chapters regarding two characters. That has been fixed. However, hereby from now on and ever forth, for those people dumb enough not to grasp this concept, Lindir is one elf (the one you movie fans see talking to Gandalf at Imladris) and ANOTHER elf called Joemiel, who is my own creation! Like shit. Use your brain! If you can't handle this, stop reading now, delete my story from your favourites and go away. To my other lovely readers, more about both characters will be revealed later. Also, I feel I should point out, these characters will deviate from what you know. That's the beauty of being a writer and having creativeness. Have a lovely day


End file.
